jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Iggy
|-| Original= |ja_kanji = イギー |engname = Iggi |birthname = |namesake = Iggy PopN'Doul's Geb - Vol.6 "Shueisha Jump Remix Stardust Crusaders Edition" P132 The Secret of JOJO Characters (Singer) |stand = The Fool |prisonerno = |horse = |age = |birthday = |zodiac = |czodiac = |status = Deceased |death = January 16, 1989JJBA Artbook: JoJo 6251SO Chapter 152: Made in Heaven (4) (Note: Originally 1988; Changed in later chapters) |cod = Beaten to death by Vanilla Ice |gender = Male |nation = AmericanChapter 224: The Gatekeeper of Hell, Pet Shop (3) |race = JoJonium Volume 15 |height = 33cm |weight = |blood = |hair = Black and White ( , Anime) |eyes = Blue ( , Anime) |color = |movie = |food = Coffee flavored gum |occupation = Homeless Dog |hobby = |family = |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = ''JoJo'' RPG (SFC) |seiyuu = Misato Fukuen (Anime / Eyes of Heaven) Shigeru Chiba (All Star Battle) |voiceactor = TV Anime: OVA: Aldo Stella }} is a core ally who appears in the second half of Stardust Crusaders. An urban mutt from the streets of New York, Iggy begrudgingly aids the protagonists on their final expedition to Cairo, Egypt to defeat DIO. Iggy is a Stand User who wields The Fool. Appearance Iggy is a small, black and white dog whose original appearance is modeled after that of a Boston Terrier. His paws, stomach, chest and neck are white, as are the area around his mouth and forehead. His eyes bulge slightly, and he has loose jowls. During and after his fight with Pet Shop, Iggy shrinks significantly, and his face becomes more cartoonishly human, with a large forehead, a small mouth and larger ears. His eyes also become much larger and more expressive. Personality Iggy is described as a particularly antisocial dog with a bad personality. Iggy is a particularly unpleasant, unruly, and rude dog, for instance he enjoys chewing on human hair and farting in human faces, antagonizing Jean Pierre Polnareff that way during his introductory arc. He also plays a dirty prank on Jotaro as "revenge" for Jotaro throwing him into N'Doul. Having a free-spirited and irreverent nature, Iggy is often seen wandering away from the group and causing varying degrees of mayhem, mainly through stealing food. He funnily and unwittingly saves the Joestar Group several times this way. At the beginning, Iggy is understandably apathetic to the Joestar Group's goal of stopping Dio, having nothing to do with the Vampire. In fact, Iggy selfishly tries to protect himself at the detriment of his human companions against N'Doul, even at one point trying to sacrifice Jotaro for his safety. Only after his fight against Pet Shop does Iggy develop a grudge against Dio. Iggy values his independence, and he has a high opinion of himself, thinking himself and his Stand are as strong as Jotaro and his Star Platinum. Iggy nonetheless has some standards, notably being willing to fight with Pet Shop to save a dog-lover child. He also selflessly sacrificed himself against Vanilla Ice to save Polnareff. His favorite treat is coffee-flavored chewing gum. Abilities * Stand: The Fool is a highly versatile Stand composed of sand, the mass of which Iggy can throw with great force or use to construct intricate and variable shapes. * Keen sense of smell: As a dog, Iggy has, of course, a great sense of smell. It allows him to detect people from far away like N'DoulChapter 183: "The Fool" Iggy and "God Geb" N'Doul Part 1 and even Stands from their smell such as Geb.Chapter 185, "The Fool" Iggy and "God Ged" N'Doul Part 3 History Background A pure breed with a certificate, Iggy was originally bought by a rich man when he was a puppy. As he grew older, he began to believe humans as stupid and decided to leave home. He was eventually found by Muhammad Avdol in the street slums of New York acting as the king of the stray dogs. Only Avdol was able to come close to him, as ordinary dog catchers were attacked by his Stand. Stardust Crusaders 'The Fool' Iggy and 'God Geb' N'Doul Iggy came to the scene aboard a Speedwagon-sponsored helicopter in the middle of the desert, brought by the Speedwagon Foundation to help in the battle against DIO. Polnareff, being cocky and intrigued about their new partner, becomes the target of the ferocity that Iggy is infamous for, after disturbing his slumber. The pilots and Avdol were only able to control him because of one unlikely treat: a coffee-flavored chewing gum. Because of how he attacked Polnareff, everyone, especially Jotaro, had doubts about the suitability of Iggy's companionship. Iggy also didn't want to take part in a battle that had nothing to do with him. Their questioning grew deeper when they were attacked by N'Doul in the middle of the desert. Iggy ran from the battle, showing his cowardice and lack of intention to help. They misinterpreted Iggy's pursuit of N'Doul's trail for cowardice. Jotaro grasps Iggy in his hand, forcing Iggy to cooperate before N'Doul's Geb attacked them both. Left with no choice, Iggy took Jotaro to the enemy, but in the middle of their pursuit, Iggy decided to leave Jotaro behind to be killed alone. Jotaro then threw Iggy at N'Doul, distracting the enemy enough and leading him to his eventual defeat. Jotaro ends up forgiving Iggy, saying he, too, wouldn't like to be dragged in a war he had nothing to do with himself. Iggy decided to accompany the group and earn their trust, even though Polnareff still believed he would run away in the end. The Genesis of Universe, Chapter 1 (The italicized information below derives from a Light Novel not written by Araki. As such, it may or may not be considered canon.) Featuring in Chapter 1: One-Way Trip from Desert to Hell, Iggy plays an important part in the battle against Absalom and Michal, tricking both with his Stand. He temporarily blinds the enemies by covering Satanic Coupler's window pane with The Fool's sand. Later he fools Absalom with a sand clone of Jotaro, allowing the real Jotaro to rescue the rest of the group. 'God Khnum' Oingo and 'God Tohth' Boingo Iggy didn't do much during their journey, but unintentionally helped the group. He saved them from drinking Oingo's poisoned tea and made his plan to blow up Jotaro with a orange-shaped bomb backfire, as he picked up the bomb and brought it to Oingo (disguised as Jotaro). When Oingo tried to leave the scene, Polnareff threw the bomb after him, thinking it to be a simple orange, because Iggy put his mouth on it. Hol Horse and Boingo Iggy also defeated Boingo without even knowing he was an enemy Stand user. After Hol Horse was hospitalized by another backfired plan, Boingo promised he would become a better person and kicked his hiding box. The box accidentally hit Iggy, which made the dog furious enough to attack Boingo. The Gatekeeper of Hell, Pet Shop Among Iggy's most noteworthy feats are defeating Pet Shop, the hawk guardian of DIO's mansion and user of the Horus Stand, after seeing a dog lover (owner of Chibi and Buchi) in danger and teaming up with Avdol in the illusory maze created by Tenore Sax inside the mansion to track down and defeat Kenny G. While he succeeded in killing Pet Shop, he lost one of his paws in the process. The Mist of Emptiness, Vanilla Ice While trying to defend Jean Pierre Polnareff, Iggy valiantly attacks Vanilla Ice and attempts to trick him with a sand copy of DIO, however the trick fails as Ice believes DIO would not interfere with his battle. Enraged, Vanilla Ice proceeds to repeatedly kick Iggy in the stomach to the point of near death. With the last of his energy, Iggy uses The Fool to save Polnareff from Vanilla Ice, over-exerting himself and dying in the process, much to the surprise of Polnareff who thought Iggy had ran away. After Ice's defeat, Iggy's soul, along with Avdol's, are seen transcending into heaven. Relationships Allies Jotaro Kujo: Jotaro sees value in Iggy during the fight with N'Doul with his keen senses and powerful Stand. Iggy gives back Jotaro's lost hat, shortly earning his trust, until Jotaro realized that Iggy put coffee gum inside it. Iggy, although not vocal about it, is a very prideful stand user, even believing that The Fool is stronger than Star Platinum. After the battle with DIO, Jotaro and Joseph acknowledge his death, alongside the other fallen crusaders. Joseph Joestar: When first introduced, Iggy acted much like a stray and initially hated everyone in the group. After the fight with N'Doul, he would willingly tag along with them, but during fights he'd usually disappear. It wasn't until his fight with Pet Shop where his inner thoughts came to light; at this point he seemed to understand Joseph was the leader of the group. While interaction between the two was fairly minor, after sacrificing himself for Polnareff to defeat Vanilla Ice, Joseph and the group acknowledged his heroism and mourned his death along with the others. Jean Pierre Polnareff: The two initially did not get along since Polnareff woke him up after a bumpy flight. Polnareff disliked Iggy's cocky and demeaning attitude and antagonized him frequently, causing Polnareff to be Iggy's most common target when it came to getting bitten and farted on. Despite this, during their fight against Cream, Iggy sacrificed himself to save Polnareff. Polnareff deeply mourned his sacrifice, admitting he initially thought Iggy was a stubborn shitty mutt but grew to love how stubborn he was and how he didn't get close to humans because it showed how proud he was, and it was this determination that allowed him to beat Cream. Muhammad Avdol: Avdol first encountered Iggy when he was causing trouble in New York and captured him. Avdol would later recruit Iggy into the Joestar Group and used coffee gum to calm him down. After Avdol sacrificed himself in the battle against Vanilla Ice, Iggy became determined to avenge him. In the end Iggy failed to avenge Avdol but inspired Polnareff to do so instead. Enemies Pet Shop: Upon encountering Pet Shop, Iggy saw him devour 2 dogs and attempted to avoid fighting him, but after Pet Shop attack a dog loving boy, Iggy went to defend him. During their fight Iggy lost his left paw and Iggy would take revenge by forcing Pet Shop's beak closed while he was attacking and blew him up. It was Pet Shop's actions that made Iggy want to kill Dio in the first place. Vanilla Ice: Originally Iggy just saw Ice as an obstacle in his vengeance towards Dio, after Ice killed Avdol, Iggy became determined to kill him. In the end Iggy failed to kill him but inspired Polnareff to do so instead. DIO: Iggy was dragged against his will into joining the Joestar Group in Egypt, and as such didn't care about DIO or what was happening, being more concerned about himself. After his fight with Pet Shop though, he decided to help the group defeat DIO, as it was because of him that Iggy was brought to Egypt and put through so much trouble in the first place. In the end, DIO and Iggy never personally encounter one another, as Iggy dies protecting Polnareff during his fight with Vanilla Ice. Relationships in Eyes of Heaven (The information below derives from a Video Game not written by Araki. As such, it may not be considered canon.) Joseph Joestar: While their relationship is essentially the same as in the manga, Young Joseph will complain about having to team up with Iggy and state that he has evil eyes, but later states he is not bad for a mutt. Iggy will also complain about teaming up with Young Joseph and notes that his scent is similar to the Joseph he knows and wonders why. Jotaro Kujo: When encountering Jotaro from Diamond is Unbreakable, Iggy will not recognize him at first and is surprised he knows his favorite snack. When he does recognize Jotaro, Iggy attempts to put another piece of gum in his hat and wonders why he has gotten older. Noriaki Kakyoin: Iggy is very disobedient towards Kakyoin and wants to put gum in his hair. DIO: Upon encountering DIO, Iggy immediately hates him. Upon defeating him, he will announce he is the true emperor. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |-| Part 5 = * * |Episodes = Part 3 = * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |-| Part 4 = * |-| Part 5 = * }} Video Games ''JoJo'' RPG (SFC) Iggy appears as one of the 6 main characters the player can use. Instead of having him shipped by helicopter to the group, the cast finds him about an Egyptian temple, ultimately fighting him before assimilating him into the group. Most of Iggy's attacks make use of his Stand, The Fool. The main difference from the original series is that Iggy survives the battle against Vanilla Ice and fights along with the others against DIO. Cult Jump (GB Game) Iggy appears as one of the ten characters from the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure franchise who appear in the game. Heritage for the Future (PS1/DC/Arcade) Iggy appears as one of the most unusual playable characters in the roster. Without his Stand active, many attacks are ineffective against him due to his small hitbox. However, this is almost never a surefire defense mechanism and players are usually forced to take to the offensive using charge attacks. Most of Iggy's attacks consists of him jumping, barking and biting when without the Stand. When holding down and pressing the strong punch, Iggy will make a replica of Shadow Dio that attacks the opponent with a punch. When The Fool is activated, Iggy's attacks change to strong versions of punches and dash attacks done by The Fool. His Sand Magic attack and floating ability are also useful for getting Iggy out of tight spots (similar to what he did to escape N'Doul's Geb). His first special move creates a giant wave of sand sent towards the opponent's direction, while his second special move makes Iggy jump into the opponent's face; at this point the screen turns black with several hit effects appearing, when it returns to normal, the enemy appears to be laying down While Iggy dies in the original story line, his Story Mode allows him to change his fate by defeating Vanilla Ice and eventually face off with DIO. During his ending, Iggy returns to New York and becomes the "King of the Dogs". He also saves another character from their canon fate of death—Kakyoin, at the price of Avdol's life. The inverse happens with Avdol's Story Mode, where Iggy takes one for the team against Vanilla Ice, but saves Kakyoin from his canon death as well. Jump Ultimate Stars (DS) Iggy appears as Jotaro's 3-block support koma. Jotaro throws him as a projectile. When Iggy gets near an opponent he will activate The Fool to protect himself (similar to how he did against N'Doul). If he touches an enemy, he immobilizes them while The Fool causes the "Battle Seal" status effect. All Star Battle (PS3) Iggy makes an appearance in All Star Battle, as a playable DLC Character, as part of the 2nd campaign, along with Old Joseph Joestar. He is voiced by Shigeru Chiba, though this is considered to be his "inner voice" as his opponents cannot hear him speak. Iggy's alternate costume mirrors his original appearance as a more realistic Boston Terrier before his style change. Many of his attacks and play style are based off or similar to the ones in Heritage for the Future. As one of the mass majority of playable characters in the game with the "Stand" Style, Iggy can turn The Fool on/off, changing movesets, as well as having access to the Stand Rush ability returning from the Capcom game, being able to attack in conjunction with his Stand. * You callin' me tiny?!: An effect exclusive to Iggy as the smallest character in the game. Iggy automatically deflects any attempts to Throw him, and is the fastest runner. * Hang Glider: The Fool sprouts wings made of sand, slowly carrying Iggy through the air. If The Fool is off, Hang Glider has a slow descent but begins at whatever height Iggy activated it from. If The Fool is on, Hang Glider does not descend, allowing Iggy to continue staying in the air until he reaches the opponent or the stage wall, but sets him to a specific height. (Comboable) * Sand Dome: Iggy uses The Fool to instantly block attacks using the Heart Heat Gauge in place of the Guard Gauge by turning it into a hard dome made of sand (similar to how he hid underwater from Pet Shop). The skill will last as long as the inputted button is held, or until the HHG empties. * Throw - Get your ass in gear!: The Fool holds the opponent down as Iggy jumps off of it to kick them away with all four of his legs. While The Fool is off: * Way to run!: Iggy runs away from the opponent, marking him one of the only three characters in the game capable of running in the opposite direction; The others being Joseph Joestar (both versions) and Hol Horse. * A "nasty" habit: Iggy leaps at the opponent's head. If he connects, he'll chew on their hair and fart in their face before jumping off, leaving them falling to the ground. This move can be used while in mid-air. * DIO Doppelganger: Iggy generates a sand clone of Shadow DIO to attack the opponent with two strikes, sending them into the air in the second hit. The first hit is a middle attack that cannot be blocked if the opponent is crouching. The clone will disperse early if hit by the opponent. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) While The Fool is on: * The Fool: The Fool flies at the opponent, knocking them into the air if it hits. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * Get outta here!: The Fool, using its two front limbs, delivers an upward strike. This move knocks the opponent down on hit, and is capable of reflecting non-HHA/GHA projectiles. * Too easy!: The Fool turns into Iggy while wrapping itself around him to appear natural. While this is in effect, Iggy cannot use skills, special moves, HHA, or GHA, leaving him with only his normal attacks. The effect can be cancelled by turning The Fool on or getting hit by an HHA/GHA. ** Ha ha, sucker!: If the opponent's non-HHA/GHA attack hits Iggy while "Too easy!" is in effect, The Fool bursts into sand, sending them flying if at close range and ending the ability. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) Iggy's HHA, "Surround 'em!", creates a wave of sand on the ground that rapidly travels forward as he can be seen inside. If it connects, The Fool manifests and lifts the opponent high into the air before pile-driving them to the ground as Iggy wakes up from a short nap. The HHA is able to hit a downed opponent. Iggy's GHA, "Serves you right!", generates a massive sand wave in a large area in front of him. If it connects, the opponent is sent into the air as The Fool manifests itself and heavily assaults the opponent with sand attacks. Blasting the airborne opponent with sand spikes followed by a wheel made of sand, The Fool then spikes them towards the ground, before Iggy himself comes out of the Stand, diving forward from above and biting the opponent on the nose (similar to his victory over Pet Shop). In his alternate costume, his GHA changes; Instead of biting the opponent's nose, he will clamp onto their head and fart on their face before kicking off (reenacting his initial encounter with Polnareff). Stardust Shooters (Android/iOS) Iggy appears as one of the several Part 3 characters who possess a Metal Striker. His FINISH move has his Stand, The Fool, appear and mow the defeated opponent down. Similar to All Star Battle (PS3), both of Iggy's appearances possess a Metal Striker, one for his "more realistic dog appearance" and another for his "style change". Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Iggy returns as a playable character, but he's now a default character instead of being a DLC. He was confirmed for the game alongside Dio Brando (Part 1), N'Doul and Old Joseph. As a Stand User, Iggy is one of many characters with wildly varied abilities that grant him uniqueness in battle. * Style Action - The Shape-Shifting Fool of Sand: The Fool turns into Iggy while wrapping itself around him to appear natural. While this is in effect, Iggy's stamina gauge will constantly drain, cancelling the ability if it empties or if Style Action is used again. If the opponent's non-DHA attack hits Iggy while the skill is in effect, The Fool bursts into sand to stun opponents while Iggy leaps from the top of the Stand, ready to attack. This skill can only be used when Iggy's stamina gauge is full. * He can float in the air, too?: While in mid-air, The Fool sprouts wings made of sand, slowly carrying Iggy through the air and acting as a sort of hang glider. Iggy has a slow descent and his movement speed is reduced, but upon the skill's activation, is given a small height boost. * Foul Beast: Iggy leaps at an opponent's head. If he connects, he'll chew on their hair and fart in their face before jumping off, leaving them falling to the ground. This skill will drain the target's stamina as well. * The Fool: The Fool flies at opponents, knocking them into the air if it hits. If not locked on, The Fool will simply aim at the nearest opponent. The Fool can also change its trajectory if an opponent is at a different height than Iggy when the skill is executed. * DIO Doppelganger: Iggy generates a sand clone of Shadow DIO to run towards and attack opponents with two strikes, leaving them crumpling on the second hit. If not locked on, the clone will simply aim at the nearest opponent. The clone will disperse early if hit by the opponent or if it runs into an obstacle or wall in its path, but it is also capable of nullifying projectiles. * I-I'll just hide here...: Iggy uses The Fool to instantly block attacks by turning it into a hard dome made of sand (similar to how he hid underwater from Pet Shop). While active, Iggy's health will slowly regenerate and his guard will not take damage from incoming attacks, but his stamina will drain. The skill will last as long as the initiating button is held, or until the stamina gauge empties. When the skill ends, Iggy may cancel the recovery with another attack or skill. * EX - I-I'll just hide here...: The skill executes quicker and Iggy's health regenerates faster. * EX - DIO Doppelganger: The skill executes quicker and the sand clone's movement speed and damage is increased. JoJolities * Pfft...: Iggy must connect "Foul Beast". (200 Points) * Too easy!: Iggy must connect his Style Action twice. (200 Points) * I don't need this crap. Have a nice life.: Iggy must survive the first 15 counts of the battle timer without taking damage. (300 Points) * Grr... I can't let a dog-lover just get killed!: Iggy must successfully execute 5 Combo Breakers. (500 Points) * I've gotta get them before they get me!: Iggy must Retire an enemy with a Dual Heat Attack. (800 Points) Dual Heat Attacks * Solo - Serves you right!: It works the same as the one from All Star Battle. * With Polnareff -''' '''Mad Dance of Sand and Swords: Polnareff calls for Iggy's assistance only to turn around and see him taking a nap; Angry, Polnareff furiously attacks the opponent with Silver Chariot and jumps into the air, before Iggy ultimately joins him as the two deliver a finishing blow with their Stands diving through. In the game's epilogue, Iggy is shown to have survived his battle with Vanilla Ice and is recovering in the hospital with Avdol and Kakyoin. While the new timeline alters the deaths of several allies, it doesn't alter Iggy losing his paw during his fight with Pet Shop. Tournament Iggy is paired with Avdol in the Eyes of Heaven Tournament, but was eliminated in the preliminaries by Jolyne Cujoh and Gyro Zeppeli. Gallery Manga= Iggy First Appearance.png|Iggy's first appearance attacking Polnareff Iggy Chews.png|Iggy chews Iggyinfimidating.png|Iggy intimidates a pair of dogs PetShopDeath.png|Iggy crushes Pet Shop's beak, killing him Iggy's fake DIO.png|Iggy creates a fake DIO to fool Vanilla Ice Vanilla uppercuts Iggy.png|Iggy is viciously uppercutted by Vanilla Ice Iggy's last stand.png|Iggy uses the last of his power to save Polnareff Iggy dies.png|Iggy's death Iggy and Avdol pass away.png|Iggy, along with Avdol, ascends toward the heavens RIPCrusaders.png|Iggy and the other fallen crusaders are remembered by Jotaro and Joseph |-| Anime= Iggy First AppearanceAnime.png|Iggy's first appearance attacking Polnareff Thefoolnew.PNG|Iggy summons The Fool for the first time Iggy Farts.png|Iggy farts on Polnareff's face Anubis-Boy-2 Iggy-1 SC-29.png|Iggy foils Anubis's attack on Jotaro Iggy frightens dogs.png|Iggy intimidates a pair of dogs Iggy tries to fool PS.png|Iggy acting ignorant to trick Pet Shop Iggy and Pet Shop.png|Iggy prepares to battle Pet Shop Iggy prepares for battle.png|Iggy, ready to fight seriously Iggy's paw trapped.png|Horus traps Iggy's paw in ice Iggy's severed paw.png|Iggy amputates his paw to escape Pet Shop death.png|Iggy killing Pet Shop Vanilla & fake Dio.png|Iggy uses his Stand to create a fake DIO out of sand Vanilla punches Iggy.png|Iggy viciously punched in the muzzle by Vanilla Ice Iggy's last stand Anime.png|Iggy makes his last stand Fool saves Polanreff.png|Iggy uses the last of his power to save Polnareff Iggy's death.png|Iggy passes away, succumbing to his injuries Avdol iggy ghost.png|Iggy, alongside Avdol, ascend towards the heavens StardustCrusadersPhotoPart5.png|Iggy and the other crusaders in a photo, held by Dr. Jotaro Kujo IggyOriginal Anime.png|Iggy's original design in the 2014 anime Iggy OVA.png|Iggy in the 1993 OVA |-| Video Game= Dwfmm9.gif|Iggy & The Fool artwork for Heritage for the Future Iggy ASB.png|Iggy's render, All Star Battle IggyIntro.jpg|Iggy's intro, All Star Battle Iggy A.JPG|Iggy Costume A in All Star Battle (Original) IggyEyesOfHeaven.png|Iggy's render, Eyes of Heaven '' iggy stand 1.jpg|Iggy and The Fool in ''Eyes of Heaven DRStatueIggy3.jpg|3-star Statue in Diamond Records Spriteiggy.PNG|Iggy's sprite in HftF Iggi.GIF|Idle aimation File:Iggy akuma.png|Unused kanji for 'dog' found in the game's data |-| Sketches= Iggy1.jpg Iggy2.jpg |-| Other= JoJomenom.jpg|JOJOmenon (Oct 2012) JoJoExhibition2012.png|JoJo Exhibition 2012 (July 2012) List15l.jpg|JoJonium Volume 15 (Dec 2014) JoJoniumPostcard.png|JoJonium Postcard Vol 17 (March 2015) UltraJumpIggy.png|Ultra Jump (Jan 2015) AppAnniversaryAraki.jpg|Official App 1st Anniversary (2018) Iggy2018Postcard.png|Hirohiko Araki Postcard (2018) JotaroIggyBlurayBox.jpg|Jotaro and Iggy from Stardust Crusader BD box Canvas 3.jpg|Hirohiko Araki JoJo Exhibition: Ripples of Adventure Top (3).jpg|Chara Heroes; Part 3 Vol.2 OldJosephSAS.png|Super Action Statue Jr 05 cc700.jpg|Real Action Heroes Minissimo Iggy.jpg|Minissimo figure Iandtf1.jpg|Sofubi Figure Trivia * Araki created Iggy after wanting to add a pet to the Joestar Group at the time. He chose Iggy's breed based on the fact that Boston Terriers are black and white and easier to depict in manga.JOJOVELLER: STANDS - Comments by Hirohiko Arakihttp://pastebin.com/Eh5C3ENT * In the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future game, when Alessi uses Sethan on Iggy, he reverts into his initial appearance. ** Iggy's 2nd special seems to be a reference to Akuma's famous Shungokustatsu from the ''Street Fighter'' franchise, also developed by Capcom. Aside from the similar animation, the game's data contains an unused sprite of the kanji for dog (犬, "inu"), parodying the kanji for heaven (天, "ten") that appears during Akuma's Shungokustatsu.The Cutting Room Floor - The Iggy/Akuma Raging Demon Sprite *The fact that Iggy's Stand uses the Fool tarot card as its namesake may be an allusion to The Idiot, the 1977 debut solo album by his namesake, Iggy Pop. References Site Navigation Category:Part 3 Characters Category:Main Allies Category:Stand Users Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:Deceased Characters from Part 3 Category:Joestar Group